


In This House We Call Home

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Moments in life in Daisy and Sousa's first home together.Dousy Week Day 3: Home
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006365
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	In This House We Call Home

All her life Daisy never really had a place to call home. Between being moved around all the time when she was in the foster system and having gone through multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. bases over the past six years, the closest she ever had to a home was a van.

The day she dumped her bag on the floor of her and Sousa’s new apartment she knew something was different about this place. She looked around the empty rooms and smiled to herself. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind and felt a hand come to rest at the small of her back.

“Hey, you okay?” Sousa asked as he came to stand next to her.

Daisy let out a sigh and leant into his touch slightly. “I’m fine, just feels weird to be here.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just I’ve never had a place like this,” Daisy replied. “It feels weird, a good weird, but weird all the same. Honestly, I think half the reason that it feels so weird is the fact it’s so empty.”

“When does our furniture arrive?” Sousa asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” she answered. She turned around to face him and lean in to kiss him softly. “Until then, I just want to go to bed.”

“We don’t have a bed yet, we just have an inflatable camping mattress,” Sousa pointed out.

“That’ll do,” she replied. She grabbed him by the hand and led him in the direction of their new bedroom. “Come on, let’s go.”

***

Daisy woke to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to her shoulder. She let out a contented sigh and rolled over in bed to face her boyfriend. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he replied sleepily. “What time is it?”

Daisy reached around to grab her phone, squinting slightly at the bright light. “Just gone nine,” she replied. She dumped the phone back on the floor and snuggled in closer to Sousa, burying her head into the crook of his neck. “I don’t want to get up.”

“We have to,” Sousa said. “Besides, this mattress is killing my back.”

“Shit, Daniel, I’m sorry,” Daisy apologised as she moved off of him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “I’ve been through worse.” He glanced over at where his prosthetic was leaning against the wall.

Daisy elbowed him in the ribs. “I try to be nice to my boyfriend as this is what I get.” She stood from the bed and let out a groan as she stretched. “Okay, maybe it was killing my back as well.”

“The great Quake defeated by her greatest enemy yet: an inflatable camping mattress,” Sousa teased.

Daisy glared at him. “I am never going to forgive Mack for telling you about that name.” She offered her hand to him once he attached his prosthetic and pulled him from the bed. “Come on, the furniture’s getting delivered today and I think the delivery men would like it if we were wearing clothes when they got here. And no, pyjamas don’t count.”

***

Daisy was hit in the back by a bundle of clothes. It was a week before they were due to leave on the Zephyr-3 for deep space and she and Sousa were packing. She turned around to glare at her boyfriend.

“What? They’re yours and they were in my drawer,” he said as innocently as possible.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Babe, you’re lucky I love you.”

Sousa froze where he was packing and turned to look at her. “What did you just say?”

“I said you’re lucky I love you,” Daisy repeated. She frowned at him when he didn’t respond. “Are you okay?”

“That’s the first time you said you love me,” Sousa explained, a small smile beginning to spread across his face.

Daisy opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything to say. She hadn’t even realised what she had said, it had just slipped out naturally. And it was more than just the first time that she told him she loved him; it was the first time she had told anyone she loved them in that way. 

“Yeah,” she eventually was able to say, returning his smile. “I love you.”

Sousa crossed the room in two strides and pulled her in close to him and kissed her deeply. Daisy dropped the clothes she had been holding as she reached up to wrap her arms around the back of his neck.

“I love you too,” Sousa said softly as they pulled apart slightly, their foreheads still resting against each other.

Daisy pulled him back in to kiss him again, bringing him with her as she walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She pulled away from the kiss and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“What happened to packing?” Sousa asked.

“We have a week,” Daisy answered as she continued to undo the buttons.

“Fair point,” Sousa replied as he reached down to grab the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

***

It had been a long eight months in space, but Daisy and Sousa were finally back home. Daisy let out a sigh as she sank down into the sofa.

“You okay there?” Sousa asked with a slight laugh as he sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Daisy let out a sigh as she leant into his side. “I just missed being here; I didn’t realise how much I considered this place home until we’d be gone for a few weeks.”

Sousa pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Do you want to head to bed?”

Daisy shook her head and burrowed in closer to him. “I’m good here for now.”

***

“Babe, can you pass me the salt?” Daisy asked. They were in the kitchen making dinner together. She looked over at him and saw he was just staring at her with a loving look on his face. “Babe? You okay?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… I love you,” he replied.

Daisy smiled at him. “I love you too, but can you just pass me the salt?” She turned her attention back to their dinner for a moment, but he never passed her the salt. “Babe, seriously- oh my god!”

Sousa was down on one knee in front of her, a small ring box in hand. “I’ve been carrying this ring around for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment to propose. But any moment when I’m with you is automatically perfect.”

Daisy fanned her face slightly with her hands as she tried not to cry. “Is this really happening?”

“Yes, this is really happening,” Sousa replied with a slight laugh, although he was also trying not to cry. “Daisy, I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. The-”

“Yes,” Daisy answered before he even had a chance to finish his speech. “Sorry, sorry, go on.”

Sousa smiled at her, happy tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Daisy repeated. Sousa took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finder. He went to stand from the floor, but instead, Daisy barrelled into him, knocking both of them to the floor as she captured his lips with her own.

They ended up with her lying on top of his chest. She stared down at him, the ring on her finger catching in the light as she ran her hand down the side of his cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

***

It was two months after Daisy and Sousa had returned from their honeymoon and less than a week before they were meant to leave for their next mission in space and Daisy was sick. She had been trying to pack for the last three days but kept ending up on the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet.

Sousa offered her a glass of water as he came to sit down next to her. “You feeling any better?” he asked as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

Daisy shook her head and immediately regretted the action as it brought on a new wave of nausea. She leant over the toilet again and threw up.

Sousa rubbed her back soothingly and pulled her hair back from her face. “Maybe we should get you checked out. I mean, we’re leaving for space in a few days, if there’s something wrong we need to know before we leave.” He frowned slightly when she didn’t respond. “Daisy? What do you think?”

“I agree,” she replied. “I just can’t nod my head right now; I don’t want to end up being sick again. Just give me a minute to let the room stop spinning and then I’ll call Jemma. You go back to packing.”

Sousa pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stood from the floor. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Sousa made his way back to their bedroom and continued to pack. He had been packing for half an hour and had almost finished when he heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” he yelled to Daisy as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door and was shocked at who he saw there. “Jemma?”

Simmons held a bag out to him. “That’s for Daisy. If it’s not that it, then tell her to call me back.” She shot him a reassuring smile. “I’ll leave you two to it. And Sousa? You’ll be fine.”

Sousa frowned slightly and looked in the bag. His eyes widened in shock when he realised what she had brought. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked. He looked back up and saw that Simmons was gone. “Jemma? Jemma?” He closed the door and made his way back into the apartment to look for his wife.

Daisy was still sat on the bathroom floor, slowly sipping on the glass of water as she scrolled through her phone. She looked up and smiled when she saw him come into the room. “Hey, was that Simmons? She said she was bringing something over.”

“Yeah, a pregnancy test,” he replied.

Daisy froze at his response. “A what? She brought a pregnancy test?” she demanded. “Shit, that makes sense.”

Sousa handed her the bag and offered her his hand. “Need any help?”

Daisy nodded and allowed her husband to pull her off the floor. “You go wait in our room; I’ll be out in a couple of minutes.”

“Promise me you won’t look at the result without me,” Sousa said.

Daisy smiled at him. “I promise.”

Sousa left the room and went back to their room. He went to continue packing, but quickly realised that it was likely they wouldn’t be going to space. Daisy made her way into their room a couple of minutes later.

She smiled nervously at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied as she sat down next to him, placing the pregnancy test on the bed between them. He reached out to hold her hand in his own. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel sick,” Daisy answered, a slight shake in his voice. “But not because I’m going to be sick, because I’m nervous.” She stared down at the pregnancy test for a moment. “What do you want?”

“What?”

“Do you want it to be positive?” she asked. “I mean, I know we talked about kids, but we never really decided when we wanted any. And I know that we’re meant to be leaving on Zephyr-3 in four days, but I really want it to be positive.”

“I do as well,” he said. “Do you think we can look at it now?”

Daisy nodded and picked up the pregnancy test. She held it in her hands for a few moments, just staring down at it before handing it over to Sousa. “I can’t look at it; you’ll have to do it.”

Sousa took in a deep breath before turning it over. He let out an excited laugh when he saw the result.

_Positive_

“We’re having a baby,” Daisy said. She looked over at her husband and saw that he was starting to cry. “Babe, are you okay?”

Sousa leant over and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. “I love you so, so much,” he said as he pulled back from her.

Daisy let out an excited giggle. “I love you too.” She looked around at the half-packed bags. “I’m guessing we’re not going back to space.”

“I guess not,” Sousa replied. “We need to tell Mack we’re not going.”

“We’ll probably have to tell him why as well,” Daisy added as she rested her head on Sousa’s shoulder. “And we’ll probably end up telling everyone else as well. I mean, Jemma is going to know what’s going on as soon as she finds out we’re not going back out into space. Actually, considering I haven’t called her back yet, she’s probably figured it out already.” She looked up at her husband and saw he was staring down at her with a soft look on his face. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, you said,” Daisy replied with a roll of her eyes. “I love you too.”

***

Sousa opened the door their apartment with his shoulder, Daisy’s hospital bag over one shoulder and holding a baby carrier in the other hand. He held the door open to let Daisy in, who was also carrying a baby carrier. The new parents made their way into the nursery to put the twins in their new beds. Daisy let out a sigh of relief when they were able to settle them both down without much crying. The couple were able to retreat from the nursery and close the door without waking them.

Daisy let out a groan as she flopped down on the sofa in the living room.

“You okay?” Sousa asked as he walked into the living room behind her.

“Sore. Everything is sore,” she replied.

“Everyone’s been texting, asking how we all are. I’m surprised that you hadn’t texted them back already, you’re normally glued to your phone,” Sousa teased.

“Excuse me if I’ve been a little busy with pushing two babies out of my body,” Daisy replied. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up the group chat.

**SHIELD bitches**

**Daisy:** We’re all back home now. Michael and Ruth are both asleep and me and Daniel are planning on doing the same while both of the twins are quiet, so don’t be alarmed if neither of us reply to any messages

 **Simmons:** Good to hear that you’re all okay. Now go get some sleep while those little ones let you

 **Mack:** Tremors, you and Sousa are on leave for the next few months and you’ve just had two kids, no one is expecting either of you to reply to any messages right away

 **May:** Agreed, and **@Kora** please stop changing the group chat name

 **Kora:** No

***

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to fit two toddler beds in here,” Sousa said as he measured up the nursery. “I mean, we can, but there won’t be much space for anything else.” He turned to face Daisy where she was stood leaning against the doorframe. “I guess we could turn the office into another bedroom, but that’s even smaller.” He let out a sigh. “We’re were going to have to do that eventually, it’s not like the twins could share a room much longer.”

“What if we moved?” Daisy suggested.

Sousa stood from the floor and made his way over to his wife. “You sure? I know how much you love it here.”

Daisy nodded. “I do love it here, but it's too small. It was perfect when we first moved in, but that’s when it was just us. But there’s no space for the twins to grow here. And maybe we can move into a house instead of another apartment, somewhere with a big garden, space for Michael and Ruth play.”

“We’d have to be further away from the base,” Sousa pointed out.

“We can work with that,” Daisy replied.

“And I’m guessing that means that you want to move closer to the area that Fitzsimmons live in?” Sousa teased.

“The houses out there are _really_ nice,” Daisy said. She bit the inside of her lip and smiled slightly. “Besides, we’d be needing more space in a few months anyway.”

A small smile started to spread across Sousa’s face. “Wait, you mean…”

Daisy nodded and grinned as her husband leant in to kiss her, his hands coming to rest on her hips, his thumbs tracing patterns on her belly where he could already feel a slight bump. She smiled up at him when they broke apart. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Daisy stood in the empty living room of their apartment; the last bag of her things that hadn’t been taken down to the moving van at her feet. She heard the sound of footsteps walk up behind her and felt a hand rest at the small of her back.

“This feels oddly familiar,” Sousa commented. He looked down at his wife. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it just feels strange to be leaving,” Daisy replied. “This was the first real home I had.”

“I feel weird leaving as well,” Sousa said. “We had a good six years here, didn’t we?”

Daisy nodded. “We did. But we can make our new place home as well.” She checked the time on her phone. “We need to get going, everyone else will be waiting for us.” She went to grab her bag and turned to look at her husband. “Let’s go.”

Sousa wrapped her arm around her waist as they made their way out of the apartment, the couple leaving their first home for the last time.


End file.
